Choices :Part 1:
by Harpy of Love
Summary: Basicly Kimiko, Sakura's little Sister Growing up. She Gets a Slight Crush on Itachi but A bigger one on Naruto.


**Sasuke:That other one... You Didn't write that did you?**

**Kimiko: Maybe. **

**(Sasuke punches Kimiko in the stomach.)**

**Kimiko: At least Sakura likes it **

**Sakura: Like It? I love it Hell yah!**

**Kimiko: On to my next one!**

**(Points chibi finger in the air and scuttles off, chibiness and all.)**

* * *

Kimiko Skipped down the path, Sakura's Hand grasped in hers, and dragging along the rocks, "Hurry Sister! I have a surprise for you!" Sakura sighed. She Hated surprises like this, they finally Got to the end, and Sakura Freaked out when she heard something in the bushes. "Ah! What the hell was that?" Kimiko looked at her sister looking really confused. "A Cat, Duh" A fake stuffed kitty slithered out the bushes and Kimiko Kicked the bush and the cat retreated. Kimiko put a blindfold on Sakura and Whispered "Come out!" into the bushes, a figure wrapped in toilet paper with a ribbon came out, She took the blindfold off and put it in front of her, Sakura, loving presents tore it open to see a Boy with spiky blonde hair and dressed in black and Orange. Sakura smacked him left, Kimiko Asked Him if Sakura had fell for it, He called her dumb, And She smacked him and soon followed her sister.

Later that day Kimiko was playing outside with a small black cat named "Nibi" Who she had found that actually talked and had two tails like the legendary "Nibi no Nekomata". They were playing hide and seek, and Kimiko was it.

She yelled to the kitty "Nibi-San! Ready or not here I come!" the kitty screamed from her hiding place. "You won't find me Kimiko-Chan!! I hid good!" Kimiko ran around, She looked up in a tall tree and found her tree and found her cat. They soon played "Im a Ninja" Where Kimiko Dressed up in a Black blanket her mother had made for her with Red clouds for this game. She pretended she was an Akatsuki member and Nibi was the Nibi no Nekomata, and chased her around the square. A real Akatsuki sat on the bench watching her with his black eyes, as she pretended to be like him, he notice something, He felt she had maximum power, like he felt around someone he knew.

**The Sharingan.**

This puzzled him cause he had killed the Uchiha clan years ago, and the only survivor, Sasuke, and Himself. The Uchiha Clan was the only clan to have the sharingan, He had got up and left, by this time the girl was staring at him as he left, She whispered in her cat's ear. "Who was that? He looks Scary" Nibi Hissed, and whispered back "I don't know but if he comes back I'll bite him so hard his vein Pops!"

Kimiko And Nibi went back to the house to tell Sakura who was washing dishes, while their mother ran errands in town, After hearing this story she thought for a moment, took off her rubber Gloves and Knelt down to Kimiko's size and looked her in the eye, "Kimiko-chan, Don't ever go near him again, he is the one who had took Sasuke-kun away from me." Kimiko Pinky promised her sister she wouldn't.

­­­3 Years later, Nibi had become a Two-Tailed Jaguar which might of explaned why she looked Like a cat when she was a baby, Kimiko had grown in to a dedicated Ninja, She wore the Same cothing as her sister did, A Blue Dress with slants in it, the Haruno symbol on the back and bottom, it had a high collar at the tip was the start of the collar a zipper went straight down until hitting her waist where it took a turn left to her side. Red Shorts underneath matched the curves of her hip and Blue Ninja Sandals adorened her feet, She wore fake Black Cat ears, her eyes where slanted, and A tail stuck out her Skirt, Her Black Headband Crossed over her chest so it went in a vertical Postion. Nibi also had a headband, it was wrapped around her right front paw. Sakura knew what she had to do. She approached her little sister who looked like her when she was younger. "Kimiko-chan, Wait, I can't call you chan anymore, I have to call you Sama, it is respectful, Well Kimiko-**Sama**, I think you should know this, You are like an Uchiha," "How? How? Sakura-Chan?" "You posses the sharingan, the eye of the Uchiha" "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Why didn't you tell me I wasn't A Haruno?" "Kimiko-Sama-…." Kimiko burst out crying and left, Nibi Looked at Sakura forgivingly. "I didn't…." the Cat looked at Sakura with a Glisting Green Eye, "Its ok Sakura-Sama" She quickly Ran After Kimiko.

**

* * *

**

**Kimiko: See What Happens Next when Part two is out!**

**Sasuke: Boo I'm only Mentioned a few times!**

**Kimiko: You'll be in the next one. So will Naruto. I get to fight him.**

**Naruto: I got to fight the person who stole my line?**

**Kimiko: Stole your Line?**

**Naruto: Yah I'm supposed to say 'Next time' and that stuff!**

**(Kimi Slaps Naruto Again.)**

**Naruto: Why Me?**


End file.
